Gunpowder
by peppercard
Summary: The King of England is is left broken and bitter after the man he raised demanded his freedom. The King lashes out in anger against the 13 colonies and hunts for his "son." War breaks out and the two lands are sent into a whirlwind of blood and gunpowder.
1. Prolouge

_There was once a time when I wasn`t fearful – broken to be more correct. So nostalgic I am these days; past from present blend in an intoxicating mixture. The past plays twisted tricks in my head. The monster shows his face – that sweet, sweet face. So foolish of myself to let my own mind destroy me when sorrow should._

I don`t want him to leave – cannot let him leave. Francis could never let me forget and the loss would gnaw at me until there is nothing more than an empty shell. That's simply it. I'm not going to let myself be tossed aside from something that I raised. No, I`ll fight before I let someone so inferior make a mockery of me and my country. I'll kill every soldier of their rag-tag Continental Army if it means he'll stay mine and the colonies stay under my rule.

"Mine forever is what you'll be, Alfred. "  
>_<p>

_A/N: Ah, I got this idea when I was helping my friend write her report for history class. I hope it gets better because I'm none too proud of how it has turned out. But hey, it`s 10:30 at night and I'm tired, so I may end up editing this once I have more writing momentum. And in case this is a bit confusing here's the information on the set up.  
>Characters: Alfred Jones ( America )<br>Arthur Kirkland ( England / Great Britain )_

_( I don't like to consider them countries but more rulers of the countries or possibly government officials in some cases.)  
>Time Period: American Revolution<em>


	2. 1: Please Don't Leave Me

**Alfred F. Jones and his wife Emily Jones **

**Lexington, Massachusetts**

**April of 1775 **

"Oh, please be careful, Alfred. Please," a woman pleaded as she clung onto the said man. He caressed the small of her back lovingly and kissed her forehead before kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you, Emily. I'll come home. I promise I will." Releasing from the loving embrace, Alfred walked out in the cool spring night with a musket in his right hand.

Emily Jones stood there, holding herself. _I don't want him to go. He may not come back. _Salty tears welled in her eyes and her mind became fuzzy. "Don't leave me so alone, please. Please, don't leave me." Straightening her nightgown, she wiped her eyes and walked into a wooden archway painted a light shade of blue. _I can keep myself calm. No need for such rash thoughts. He`s a strong man. A smart one too. He'll be fine. No, more than fine. _She watched out the small kitchen window as men ran by. _I wonder how many are coming._

The air hummed quietly around Emily gazing out the kitchen window, pondering. Pondering the war. Pondering the world. Pondering her life. Pondering Alfred. Alfred and she had only been married for roughly three months and her life felt as if…smaller. It all focused around Alfred, nothing else. She had never really left her town and traveled. She felt like she'd live her dreams. The dream of a bigger city and a loving family with laughter and the pitter patter of children running through halls filled with beautiful portraits of her 'dream family.'

**The Mind of Emily Jones  
><strong>

Emily leaned into Alfred's arms in a loving motion. He stroked her blonde hair tenderly while using his other hand to hold her hand. "You know, Emily, I like you. I really, truly like you," he chuckled. A soft and caring smile graced the woman's lips as a light blush coated her cheeks. "How much do like me? Enough to possibly love me?"  
>"Love is a strong word to say to someone," he stated.<br>"So are you saying you don't love me?"  
>"No."<br>"Then what? How do you feel about me?"  
>"I never said I don't love you. I said love is a strong word."<br>"Your point?"  
>"I like you. I love you and with all my heart, my mind, my soul, and my body."<p>

The butterflies of her stomach flew into a whirlwind. She snuggled in closer to his chest. "Thank you, Alfred. I love you too, and nobody else can steal my heart," she cooed. Rubbing the back of her hand and her back in an amorous caress, he kissed her crown.

**Emily Jones  
>Lexington, Massachusetts <strong>  
><strong>April of 1775<strong>

"Love _is _a strong word. When you say it, you bind yourself to the person you say 'I love you' to. Devotion. An eternal bond. Marriage is just the sealing of all that. All your feelings. Love, hate, discomfort, faith, trust. I've dedicated myself to him. I said 'I love you' and I'll say it a million mores times just to prove it. I love him. I love you, Alfred."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, guys, I am so sorry this is such a short chapter and Alfred seems so out of character. To me though, Alfred is really mature in this story because well... It's a war fan-fic so, yeah. Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
><em>Prompt...  
>Song: Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk<br>Colour: Blue  
>Word: Love<br>Mood: Numb  
>Quote: None available<p> 


End file.
